LA MISERICORDIA DE WILL
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: El despacho está cansado de las travesuras de Grell, Alan quiere que reciba su castigo, pero ¿será William capaz de entregar a Grell a la justicia?


"Jack el destripador" aquel nombre no ha parado de sonar en la sede de Londres, desde el egreso de la parca carmesí. La noche de su llegada, fue silenciosa, dos almas en pena deambulando por los corredores hasta la oficina de Spears, William pretendía manejar todo con suma discreción, pero la noticia se esparció como pólvora y al igual que una bomba, estaba a punto de estallar.

…

—Una carnicería—pronuncia Alan con los dientes apretados, la joven parca puede sentir su estomago revolverse al mirar las imágenes impresas en el periódico de su reino, todos hablaban del caso. —Yo en verdad… —Alan aprieta las hojas de papel—espero que lo castiguen—dice con rabia e indignación.

—¡Alan!—dice Ronald con asombro—Pero se trata del supervisor Sutcliff—se escucha algo de tristeza en su voz.

—Yo no logro comprender tanta maldad, la forma en que torturó a esas mujeres. ¡Es imperdonable!

—Todas las horas extra— dice Eric con agobio.

—Bueno si, pero se trata de Grell, van a matarlo—Ronald agacha la mirada—Sé que es problemático, pero es mi mentor, se trata del mejor segador de Londres, ¡del mundo!

—No exageres muchacho— Eric le da una mordida a su hogaza de pan, se encuentran en el comedor.

—Grell Sutcliff es el mejor segador, el más fuerte, de los mejores instructores, Grell…

—Grell Sutcliff es un criminal y merece ser castigado—interrumpe Alan—¿el mejor instructor? Vamos Ronald, tienes que estar bromeando, ¿a cuantos novatos no ha mandado a urgencias? Realmente disfruta infringiendo dolor. Durante la ultima misión, antes de que desapareciera, ¡descuartizó los cadáveres de las víctimas!—Alan alza la voz y frota sus sienes ante el mal recuerdo.

—Relajate Alan—murmura Eric pues los demás comensales están volteando a verles.

—No tiene escrúpulos, ¿has leído sus informes? No tiene el más mínimo respeto por los muertos, por sus compañeros de trabajo, ¡y parece que a nadie le importa!—de pronto, un dolor en el pecho detiene el discurso, al parecer la sobreexcitación le ha afectado, el chico se toca el pecho y cierra los ojos por el dolor.

—¡Alan!—Eric se pone de pie para auxiliar a su colega.

—Estoy bien—Alan toma asiento y trata de relajarse, evidentemente esto no convence a Eric y de inmediato parten a la enfermería, dejando a un confundido Ronald, si, el joven rubio está molestado por las horas extra, pero definitivamente no cree que lo que hizo su mentor sea tan grave.

—Sólo fueron 4 prostitutas—murmura Ronald y suspira.

…

William se encuentra en su oficina, encerrado bajo llave, no desea interrupciones, el siempre estoico hombre no consigue relajación, aun sentado en su cómoda silla de cuero tras su escritorio, cada uno de sus músculos está tenso. Con ambas manos enguantadas, colocadas frente a su barbilla, con los dedos índice tocando la punta de su nariz, el hombre analiza, piensa y busca una solución a los expedientes ante él, los papeles permanecen intactos en su sobre tal cual fueron dejados en el gran mueble de roble, no hace falta abrirlos, ya sabe de que se trata —Estúpido Sutcliff— maldice. Lo menos que William necesita en estos momentos, es una auditoría realizada por una decena de ángeles de Dios, seres pretenciosos que se creen superiores a los portadores de la muerte, inmiscuyéndose en asuntos que no les incumben, editando registros para purificar almas e interfiriendo con el juicio justo de las mismas. Vendrán arrogantes, solicitando todas las listas de muertes, los reportes da cada uno de los segadores, cotejaran almas cosechadas con nombres programados, hurgarán hasta encontrar una falla, por más mínima que esta sea. Para burlarse en su cara.

A pesar de no ser miércoles, el supervisor Spears convoca a una reunión al departamento de envió y gestión.

—…Se determinó que ninguna de las cuatro prostitutas hoy occisas, cambiarían el rumbo de la historia—concluyó la conferencia de Spears.

—¡Tiene que estar bromeando señor William!—la voz de Alan trata de sonar sería pero puede escucharse una pequeña risa nerviosa, pues no cree lo que está escuchando. —¡¿Nos está pidiendo que encubramos a Grell?!

—¿Humphries?—William enmarca una ceja, "¿a caso Alan lo está retando?"

—Tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a esas pobres mujeres. ¿A caso alguno de ustedes vio las fotografías? El horror, el terror en sus rostros, bueno, de las que no desfiguró.

—Alan—murmura Eric entre dientes con intención de hacer callar a Alan.

—Alan Humphries— dice William con voz calma—por supuesto que no estoy pidiendo que encubran absolutamente nada ni a nadie—se ajustan las gafas con su guadaña—ustedes fueron llamados para testificar, se les preguntará sobre el agente Sutcliff, sobre su desempeño en el despacho, a pesar de lo ocurrido, no debemos olvidar las virtudes de su mentor.

—No cuenten conmigo—Alan abandonó la sala de juntas, azotando la puerta tras de si al salir; tenía un nudo en la garganta, quizá todos pensaban que él estaba exagerando, pero en las clases de ética, les hablaron sobre el valor de la vida y la importancia de su trabajo para el buen curso de la humanidad. Y Grell infringía con todos esos valores.

…

—Nos gusta ver el mundo arder, más no nos gusta arder en el ¿cierto muchacho?—la uña negra picotea juguetonamente la mejilla de Spears. —¿Sabes? Cuando coseche a la linda pelirroja para ti, imaginé que sería el regalo perfecto.

—Señor—William trata de interrumpirle, pero el delgado dedo le hace callar.

—Si te dije donde estaba tu despachador, fue para que lo recuperadas, no para que lo entregaras a la justicia, sabes que la ley y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, hehehe, no me hagas pensar que cometí un error—Wlliam frunce el ceño. —de las muñecas mas hermosas que he fabricado. Es una lástima, si tus subordinados no le apoyan, le abrirán el pecho con una death scythe para exponer su cinematic récord y ver lo que oculta, es muy doloroso, no te imaginas cuanto, pero, si me lo pides puedo ayudarte, si tú quieres tu palomita saldrá libre— La muerte plateada guiña el ojo

—Señor, sólo yo conozco su paradero, es usted un desertor.

—¿Tratas de chantajearme? yo te la di Will, y yo te la puedo quitar—dijo refiriéndose a la muerte roja, su tono de voz se ensombreció. —una eternidad en soledad, en ese limbo, es demasiado para sobrellevar. —le toma de los hombros por la espalda con ambas manos y le aprieta en un intento de masaje o quizá reprimiendo el deseo de romperle el cuello.

…

—William, Alan está bastante afectado, trate de hablar con él pero, no creo que vaya a apoyar a la roja en esto, estás solo, sé lo mucho que quieres a ese loco pero Al tiene razón, conozco bien a Grell y ahora si se excedió, quizá necesita un escarmiento —Eric se encoje de hombros como lamentando la situación pero sin poder hacer nada. Y es que ya estaba cansado emocionalmente, tenía media hora encerrado en la oficina de William hablando sobre lo mismo.

—Eric Slingby—pronuncia el gerente, su boca se curva en una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa—¿conoces a Grell Sutcliff? ¿qué sabes tú sobre Grell Sutcliff? ¿Conoces los recuerdos que atormentan su alma? ¿Aseguras que guardo sentimientos para con "esa cosa"—no pudo evitar reír.

—William…

—Si algo aprendí del despachador Grell Sutcliff, fue a trabajar sin sentimientos, la más mínima distracción y seremos presas faciales para las espinas de la muerte y parece que Alan Humphries no lo ha entendido a pesar de su lamentable situación— ante éstas palabras, el semblante de Eric cambió, la empatía de Alan por las víctimas, fue lo que le causó la enfermedad mortal.

—No voy a perder un elemento como Sutclif sólo por 4 miserables prostitutas. Y recuerda Eric, una eternidad en soledad en este limbo, es demasiado para sobrellevar, no lo olvides.

…

—Honestamente— masculla Alan con resignación.

—Sé que no es fácil Alan, pero estoy seguro de que Grell tenía sus motivos—Eric dice con amargura, acababan de salir de una de las muchas entrevistas/interrogatorios que les esperaban. —Este trabajo no es fácil, lo he visto segar la vida de niños y sé que no lo disfruta, supongo que algo en él se rompió, Grell necesita ayuda.

…

—Ya quítate ese estúpido disfraz, no engañas a nadie—William le ordenó al delgado castaño que se encontraba tras las rejas.

—Oh Will~ el juez opina lo contrario, ¿cómo podría yo, un segador tan vulnerable, ser capaz de cometer tales actos atroces?, fui manipulado—una sonrisa seductora se dibuja en sus labios delgados y se acerca cadenciosamente a la muerte oscura.

—He manchado mi expediente y rechazado mis dogmas, rompí un sinfín de reglas, y todo por ti—le reprocha Spears en un tono muy bajo de voz, para evitar ser escuchado por los guardias, la sonrisa del mayordomo Grell se borra y este agacha la mirada con vergüenza.

—Cometemos locuras por los seres que amamos, ¿no es así cariño?—Grell acaricia la mejilla de su amado jefe y salvador—No volverá a ocurrir—William suspira con cansancio y se retira, antes de que esta actriz logre manipularlo más. William se prometió a sí mismo que esta sería la última vez que alguno de sus subordinados se aprovechaba de su misericordia.


End file.
